Camera
by Aoi Uzumaki
Summary: Berawal dari ekskul yang tidak banyak diminati di sekolahnya,ia menjelma menjadi seorang fotografer yang luar biasa dan terus berjuang menjadi yang terbaik.
1. Chapter 1

CAMERA

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Aoi Uzumaki

Berawal dari ekstrakulikuler di sekolahnya,dia menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya dan dapat menjadi lebih dari yang lebih.

Ini adalah Jepang,negeri para pekerja bekerja bahkan heran,negara ini masuk ke golongan negara yang maju.

Termasuk siswi kelas 10 ini,tak main-main soal mampu diterima di sekolah unggulan yang menelorkan orang hebat di ribuan pesaingnya dalam tes tertulis dan .

Persaingan,tak berhenti sampai di situ yang terdaftar di sekolah ini jugalah siswa 'terpilih' dari berbagai latar hal yang pasti,mereka bukanlah siswa yang patut tinggi,lancar berbicara,mantap melangkah dan menatap masa depan cerah,itulah mereka.

Termasuk gadis ini,menatap masa depan peduli nanti derajatnya akan lebih tinggi dari pria,ia tetap cerdas dan pekerja keras banyak,tak hanya di satu tempat! .Di dunia ini.

Belum lama persaingan ini dimulai,2 bulan baru saja terlewati dengan rangkaian peristiwa tak terduga?Tentu saja!Siapa yang bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi padanya di waktu yang datang?

Gadis berambut indigo itu tengah asyik mengulang pelajaran di kamar peduli sudah berjam-jam ia asyik membaca,ia tetap meneruskannya.

"Mau sampai abad berapa kau membaca kamus fisika itu,huh?"suara seseorang mengejutkan sang gadis,membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Hm. Sampai aku puas?"jawab gadis beriris biru itu,memang tidak asli,itu adalah _softlens,_yah matanya ia tak mau repot membawa kacamata ia pakai _softlens._

"Dasar kau ini!Harusnya kau memakai kacamata tebal dan rambutmu dikepang dua!"canda lawan bicaranya sembari mengibaskan rambut pirangnya.

"Ino!Aku tidak se-culun itu!Hello!Jangan remehkan aku!"protes sang gadis kesal,ia mengibaskan poninya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"Baiklah,aku mengerti!Tapi,Hinata!Jika kau terus menerus belajar kapan kau melakukan yah sesuatu semacam _refreshing_ lah!Bagaimanapun,seseorang butuh hiburan!"kata gadis berambut pirang bernama Ino tadi.

"Kau saja!Aku tidak!"tolak gadis indigo, mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku tebalnya kembali.

"Astaga,Hinata!Kau tidak berubah ya dari zaman kita masih MOS!Hello!"Ino mendengus sebal,sahabatnya yang satu ini memang amat keras kepala!

"Lalu?Hm sudahlah!Kalau mau bersenang-senang tunggu hari Minggu saja gih!"Hinata mulai menanggapi Ino.

"Ish!Bukan _shopping_ atau semacam itu tahu!Maksudku kesibukan lain yang ada di sekolah ini!Ini adalah sekolah internasional!Hanya tiga tahun kesempatan kita!Jangan disia-siakan!Ekskul Hinata!Ekskul!Keren bukan?Klub mading!Basket!"iris aquamarine itu berubah menjadi emh.. entahlah bahkan author tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Hinata memutar bola matanya,bosan._Selalu begitu,_ ,Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak pertama kali mereka masuk ke sekolah ini,sudah _klop_ pada intinnya,jadi yah,ia hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan sabar._Jangan suka melukai perasaan orang lain terutama sahabat!Tidak didengarkan itu sangat menyakitkan!_

"Lihat!Selebaran ini!Oh hey!Bagaimana kalau kita ikut tes OSIS?Berorganisasi!"usul Ino menghela nafas,mengambil selebaran dari tangan Ino.

"Akan kupikirkan,OSIS memiliki banyak peminat bukan?Cukup sulit memasuki organisasi seperti itu,"komentar Hinata selebaran yang dibawa Ino tadi,yang ternyata berisi berbagai ekskul yang ada di sekolah ini.

"Yah!Karena itulah!Jika kita bisa masuk OSIS itu artinya kita bisa menunjukkan kelebihan kita!"Ino nampak sangat hanya diam._Dalam hidup ini,milikilah tekad kuat untuk maju dan target pencapaian._

Hinata terdiam,masih membaca deretan ekskul di selebaran satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya._Photography._

Dari seluruh ekskul yang tercantum disitu,hanya satu yang menarik minatnya,yah,_Photography._Tempat dimana para fotografer _amatiran _diajarkan untuk menjadi lebih ,tapi Hinata masih pikir-pikir.

"Lihat apa?Tertarik sama ekstra apa?Basket?Masak?Badminton?Renang?Mading?Karate?Modelling?Atau apa?Lihatlah disini banyak ekstra yang keren bukan?"kata Ino.

Hinata ada salahnya mencoba beberapa!OSIS juga boleh,mengasah pengalaman hidup saat masih waktu selagi masih bisa!

"Ayo kita ke ruang pendaftaran calon pengurus OSIS baru!"Ino menarik tangan hanya bisa mengikuti ,mencoba dan terus mencoba!Tak salah bukan?

Ino membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dimana banyak terdapat kursi di dalamnya,ruangan OSIS sepertinya.

"Permisi,"katanya langkah kaki mendekat semakin terdengar,Hinata dan Ino terus menunggu,siapakah yang bakal menemui mereka?

"Yap?Ada apa?"sepertinya anak kelas 11,1 tahun diatas nametag yang terpasang di jasnya,nama kakak kelas itu adalah,_Haruno Sakura._Mungkin salah satu pengurus.

"Begini,_senpai_,bolehkah kami mendaftar sebagai calon pengurus OSIS masa bakti berikutnya?"tanya Ino.

Gadis pink dihadapannya diam sejenak,sepertinya sedang ,tunggu sajalah!

"Tentu boleh!Sebentar ya!"kakak kelas itu berbalik.

"NARUTOO!DIMANA KAU TARUH FORMULIR CALON PENGURUS BARU?HEI NARUTOO!"seru gadis pink itu,cempreng.

"Sakura-chan berisik sekali!Itu di laci meja ku!"sayup suara dari jauh terdengar.

"Ehehe!Maaf ya,tapi kami memang sedang rapat,"kata kakak kelas itu lagi sembari menunduk sedikit.

"Eh?Jadi kami mengganggu?Aduh,maaf _senpai_!Kami tidak sengaja!"Ino panik saat sang kakak kelas mengatakan _rapat._

"_Daijobu_!Siapapun yang memiliki niat meneruskan perjuangan kami di OSIS akan diterima senang hati!Oh ya,siapa nama kalian?"tanya kakak kelas itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino,_yoroshiku!_"Ino membungkukkan badannya,memberi hormat.

"Hyuga Hinata,_yoroshiku!_"sambung Hinata kemudian,juga membungkuk.

"Oh!Aku Haruno Sakura!Senang bertemu kalian!Kelas apa ini?"tanya Sakura,kakak kelas itu.

"Kami kelas 10-3!Asrama putri barat nomer 17!"jawab Ino ramah,yah,strategi meluluhkan kakak kelas adalah memberikan pelayanan ekstra (ramah,baik,dan penurut).Jalan keluar masuk ke Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah di beberapa sekolah juga seperti itu,kakak OSIS yang memutuskan,biasanya,mereka memilih adik kelas yang mereka kenal ,sistem di sekolah ini jauh berbeda,sportifitas sangat diterapkan di sekolah ini.

"Oh!Aku tahu!Kalian tau asrama putri timur?Nah itulah asrama kelas 11!Aku kelas 11-2!Di OSIS aku bertugas sebagai sakertaris I!"kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke meja yang bertuliskan _KETUA OSIS._

Hinata terdiam,ia tidak tahu harus bicara amat canggung baginya,ruangan sepi,namun bersih dan rapi seperti ini benar-benar mencerminkan OSIS yang menjadi pesimis,saingannya tentu akan lebih baik darinya jika dilihat dari aspek-aspek tertentu yang mungkin menjadi penilaian juga bagi mereka yang mendaftar.

"Nah ini!Dua formulir untuk kalian!Oh iya!_Kan _ada kotak foto ukuran 3x4 itu tidak usah tidak apa-apa!Ini kan asrama,jadi belum tentu kalian bawa,aku dulu juga gitu,"jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hai`!Arigato Gozaimasu!"balas Ino dan Hinata hampir bersamaan,mereka pun membungkuk dan undur diri dari ruangan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lihat?Kakak kelas kita baik banget?Ah!Pasti keren masuk OSIS!Bisa tenar!"Ino melotot,mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Tidak boleh berpikir tenar!"kata Hinata tegas._Sebuah jabatan didapatkan bukan untuk mendapatkan ketenaran,jabatan adalah amanat,amanat harus dijalankan dengan sepenuh hati,bukan demi mendapatkan sesuatu dari jabatan yang dimiliki._

Ino menatap Hinata,tak mengerti maksud menghela nafas.

"Sebuah jabatan hanya akan menjadi beban jika ada maksud dibaliknya,ikhlas dan berusaha adalah jalan keluar,ketenaran bukanlah target utama,tenar atau tidak itu belakangan!"kata Hinata mantap.

Ino melongo,_Hinata benar!Jabatan hanya akan menjadi sulit dan membosankan bila hanya ingin mendapatkan ketenaran!,_batinnya.

"Hm. Baiklah!Aku siap untuk apapun tanpa memikirkan ketenaran!Yang penting ikhlas dan berusaha sebaik mungkin!"tekad tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Eh,ke taman yuk!"ajak mengangguk pelan,ia menurut,megikuti pun berbelok menuju taman sekolah.

"Minat ikut ekskul apa?"tanya menoleh,lalu tersenyum.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi pemain piano yang hebat,aku berminat di ekstra musik,kalau kau?"Ino balik bertanya.

"Aku?Hm. Entahlah,aku masih bingung,kau tau?Aku hanya akan ditertawakan seperti dulu,tidak bisa basket!"kata Hinata,sedikit minder dengan kemampuannya.

"Hei,"panggil menoleh,menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Ino selanjutnya.

"Biarkanlah orang-orang tertawa karena satu atau berapalah kekuranganmu,tapi buatlah mereka terkejut dengan seribu kelebihanmu atau satu kelebihanmu,yang luar biasa!Jadi,jangan menyerah!Carilah bakatmu,kembangkan,buat mereka terkejut karenanya!Jangan diam di tempat!Jangan malu menyapa dunia!"kata Ino menyemangati.

Hinata tertegun,_dia benar!Aku tidak boleh menyerah disini!Hidup ini tak hanya berhenti di sini!Masih panjang!Jangan dihabiskan dengan diam dan menunduk malu menatap dunia!Say hello to the world!Mulai jalan kehidupan baru,dari sini! _tekad Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tahu!Apa yang harus kulakukan!"ia berdiri dari bangu taman,tempat ia duduk.

"Ha?Apa?"Ino penasaran.

Hinata melangkah mantap akan jalannya yang baru. Awal baru hidupnya!

"Hei Hinataa!"seru Ino saat Hinata mulai menjauh darinya.

**TBC **

Hei _minna-san!_

Ini fic ke-3 ku,kayaknya bakal gak panjang banget/runyam.

Untuk _PROBLEM,_sesuai judulnya,Aoi kena kehapus -_-

Oleh karenanya,Aoi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang bingung kenapa berhenti di chapter berapalah itu.

Seperti Hinata,Aoi akan mulai jalan baru,_PROBLEM _ mungkin bisa menjadi lebih baik._Amin!_

Permintaan Aoi tidak muluk-muluk,

Hanya minta tolong _review _fic ini,adakah kekurangan di dalam tata bahasa Aoi?

Thank's.


	2. Chapter 2

CAMERA

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Aoi Uzumaki

Chapter 2

Hinata berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, tak peduli tatapan heran dari para penghuni asrama yang kebetulan tengah _free._ _Harus cepat! . _Begitu batinnya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri dengan cara mengingat berbagai hal yang memotivasinya untuk ikut tes OSIS.

Gadis indigo itu berhenti tepat di depan kelasnya, melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam kelas elite itu (fasilitas). Menuju bangku di bagian depan, tempat ia duduk. Apa yang kira-kira akan dia lakukan? Bolpoint. Benda yang kini ada di tangannya. Tapi, untuk apa?

Hinata duduk di bangkunya, membaca isi formulir itu dan mulai mengisinya. Apa yang merasukinya hingga ia seperti ini? Entah.

Ino sendiri yang tadi ditinggal Hinata hanya mendengus kesal, _teganya! _Kurang lebih itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Hai,"sapa seseorang di belakang Ino. Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Aa, siapa itu?" Ino benar-benar panik tingkat dewa saat melihat sosok manusia pucat (?) yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ano, bolehkah aku bertanya? Aku Sai, anak kelas 11, lihat tidak temanku yang ini?" ia menunjukkan sebuah fotp, _Tunggu! Dia kakak kelas? ,_ pikir Ino.

"Ha?" Ino mendekat, melihat foto itu. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berantakan, namun terkesan _cool, _dengan iris safir dan tiga tanda lahir bak kumis kucing di wajahnya. Kulitnya _tan. Kakkoi! _Inner Ino melihat foto tersebut.

"Namikaze Naruto, 11-1 , wah kelas terbaik!"gumam Ino makin kagum dengan sosok itu. Tapi, ah! Ada sesuatu yang membuat Ino tidak _nyata _menyukai laki-laki bernama _Namikaze Naruto _tersebut. Orang yang ia sukai. Tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja.

"Iya, dia temanku tapi aku kelas 11-2,"jelas Sai, namanya.

"Mmmh, rasanya pernah dengar namanya, Naruto-senpai? AHHH! Tadi dia sedang rapat OSIS!"Ino berseru bangga. Bangga bisa _mengingat._

"Oh! Makasih kalau gitu, aku duluan ya, permisi,"ia undur diri.

"Iya, senpai! Sama-sama!"balas Ino.

Entah bagaimana, Hinata sudah berdiri di depannya, cepat sekali!

"Darimana saja kau? Surga? Cepet amat baliknya!"sifat menyebalkan Ino muncul, _penggerutu!_

"Yeee, aku belum mati, tau! Tadi itu siapa?" Entah bagaimana, Hinata sudah membawa hotdog di tangannya. Ck!

"Sai-senpai! Kelas 11-2! Hei, kau tau Namikaze-senpai?"tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Namikaze? Kata teman-teman ada dua satu cewek, satunya lagi cowok!" Balas Hinata sambil mengunyah hotdognya.

"Yang cowok! Eh yang cewek? Emangnya ada?" Tanya Ino bingung/

"Ada, anak kelas 12! Udah mau lulus, kenapa?" Balas Hinata.

"Namanya?" Tanya Ino.

"Enggak tahu,"jawab Hinata. Ino benar-benar ingin menjitak Hinata detik itu juga.

"Ish!" Ino benar-benar mengancam Hinata dengan sorot matanya. _Mengerikan!_

"Lah? Kan tadi aku bilang, kata TEMEN-TEMEN!" Hinata menekankan kata temen-temennya.

"Ya udah, ke kamar yuk!" Ajak Ino. Hinata sih mengangguk saja.

"Ehhh, ngomong-ngomong, hotdog darimana tuh?" Tanya Ino.

"Dari beli, di kantin,"jawab Hinata yang lagi _Inconnect._

"Aduh! Kamu kalo _endong _jangan banget-banget dong," sifat alay Ino keluar.

"Iya-iya, maaf!" Balas Hinata manyun semanyun-manyunnya.

"Woi, formulirnya kamu udah?" Tanya Ino sambil membaca novel super tebal. Genrenya Romance. Ckckck, dasar Ino!

"Udah, malah udah aku kumpulin, oh iya, Shion kemana?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ahhh! Kamu enggak setia kawan banget sihh! Kumpulin kemana?" Tanya Ino, belum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Di ruang OSIS, tadi kan aja _meja pengumpulan formulir,_"jawab Hinata. "BTW, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku! Shion kemana, Neng?"lanjut Hinata.

"Gak tau, UKS? Dia kan PMR sejati,"kata Ino melanjutkan aktifitas membacanya.

"Oh, kukira di perpustakaan, dia kan pembaca sejati juga,"balas Hinata.

"Oy, oy! Ngerasa nggak sih? Kamu juga pembaca sejati? Lebih malah! Kamus Fisika aja dipelajari semaleman,"sindir Ino.

"Iya-iya, aku tau! Hei, nilai akademik itu penting tau! Sosialku juga bagus kok, yee!" Balas Hinata.

"Hm, okelah! Ikut ekstra apa?" Tanya Ino, walau matanya masih fokus pada buku tebal yang jika di bahasa indonesiakan berjudul, 'Kau, Aku, dan Langit Senja',

'Judul aja udah _mellow,_' inner Hinata.

"Ekstra? Hm, photography, kayaknya,"jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Oh hahaha! Keren dong? Selfie bisa enggak?" Goda Ino. "Hei! Ini bukan untuk selfie tau!" Bantah Hinata.

"Iya-iya, santai lah! Oh iya! Aku harus ke tempat ekstra Piano! Daftar, besok saja,"Ino berkata sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Hm, ya udah, sama, aku juga daftar besok,"balas Hinata.

"Ih, nyama-nyamain!" Ledek Ino.

"Biar! Daripada plagiat?" Balas Hinata.

"Sama aja, _baka! _PENIRU!" Seru Ino. "Yeee, aku kan bukan plagiat! Plagiat itu ya, kalau aku ikut ekstra PIANO!" Balas Hinata tak kalah keras, dasar, gadis aneh. Tsundere? Yandere? Entahlah.

"Eh, eh! Ketua OSIS sini katanya ganteng loh," sayup-sayup suara terdengar dari luar kamar mereka ber-4 (yaa, karena yang huni emang 4 .-.)

"Iya? Ah, masa? Unyu kali!" Balas temannya, oh oh! Ino ingat suara itu! Tayuya anak 10-5 dan Matsuri kelas 10-3!

"Hei, pernah liat wajah ketua OSIS belum?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm? Belum, waktu MOS kan mereka tuker-tuker tanda pengenal, jadi nggak tau, lagian juga, masih awal semester, aku mana ngerti,"jawab Hinata.

"Aku pernah, foto doang, tapi astaga! Ganteng banget! Cool kesannya! Ahaaaa! _Perfect _buat kamu!" Kata Ino girang.

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengiris _cake _dari kulkas kamar dan memilih menatap heran Ino. "Hah? Buat aku? Apa untungnya?" Cibir Hinata.

"Astaga, Hinata! Lihat pake mata hatimu dongg!" Seru Ino kesal. Sedewasa apapun Hinata, ia bahkan belum paham arti _Tampan..._

Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya, malas menanggapi, cowok cowok cowok? Ish!

Ia membongkar lemarinya dan, tadaaa! Ketemu.

"Apaan?" Ino penasaran juga. Hinata menyeringai tidak jelas. "Ini?" . Ino mengangguk.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, ia memang memunggungi Ino.

"Hah? Kamera SLR?" Gumam Ino. "KAMU PUNYA?" Seru Ino, capslock Aoi sampe jebol.

"Yee, kalau enggak ngapain coba aku penasaran sama photography? Keren tau!" Balas Hinata bersemangat.

"Ya sudahlah, jika itu emang keputusanmu, aku bisa apaan?" Ino melanjutkan bacaannya. _Huu! Sok mellow! ,_ inner Hinata mengejek.

Hinata melanjutkan acaranya memotong _cake, _Ino ngemis, minta.

"Eh, kok Yukata sama Shion nggak balik-balik sih?" Tanya Hinata sembari mengunyah cake coklatnya. Ino mengangkat bahu, udah asik sama bacaannya. Berarti sudah masuk ke inti masalahnya, tekun sekali.

Hinata mendecih kesal. Mengambil kamera SLR di sebelahnya dan,

"HINATA!" Seru Ino hingga seantero asrama pun terdengar.

"Hehehe, ampun, Ino! Aku iseng saja kok! Kan udah _lawas _ini kamera,"Hinata membentuk dua jarinya menjadi huruf _V _alias _peace!_

"Iya, tapi kalau mau foto aku bilang-bilang dong! Kan aku bisa nyisir rambut dulu, bedakan, ngaca, teruss..." oh, mulai.

Hinata sweatdrop mendengar ocehan Ino. Andai ia bukan sahabatnya, ugh! Sudah ia plester mulut Ino yang gak berhenti ngoceh itu.

"Ino, aku foto buat karya, ya! Bukan fotografer model amatiran!" Ejek Hinata.

"_What?_ Aku amatiran? Ow ow ow, anda salah besar, Nona!" Ino mulai lagi, sok drama.

"Yeee, salah apanya? Orang bener gini, kamu aja yang kepedean!" Balas Hinata lancar, ia jago dalam urusan ejek-mengejek.

"HINATA!" Seru Ino menggema (lagi).

"Iya, maaf deh! Aku khilaf,"kata Hinata nahan ketawa, abis ekspresinya Ino lucu, rambutnya berantakan, mukanya merah, manyun, dan sok gimana gitu (?)

"Khilaf? Apaaan lu!" Seru Ino yang masih murka tingkat Dewa Jashin.

"Yee, lu taunya ape, Neng?" Mereka sudah terbawa emosi masing-masing. Satu kata untuk mereka, tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Iya deh iya, maaf deh maaf, o iya, fisika ada PR kan? Ajarin aku," pinta Ino.

"Giliran ajarin, aku, yeee, modus banget, minta maaf buat diajarin," balas Hinata, kejam.

"Ah, ayo to, aku kan enggak bisa fisika, plis plis!" Ino makin memelas.

"Iya deh iya, aku ajarin," balas Hinata akhirnya. Debat sama Ino itu enggak berujung pokoknya :v

"Tapi, nanti aja, aku mau lanjutin baca novel nih," kata Ino.

"Heeeh, ya deh," balas Hinata sambil kembali mengiris cake coklat. Lapar!

Hinata memandang kamera SLR-nya. Tekadnya sih sudah bulat, tapi ia takut juga enggak ada temennya (kebiasaan cewek, melakukan apapun pengennya ada temennya).

Cklek (anggap saja bunyi pintu yang dibuka, oke?)

"Oh, ada Hinata dan Ino rupanya," kata sosok berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Hinata nyariin loh, kayaknya dia cinta banget sama kamu!" Celetuk Ino. Hinata melempar Ino dengan cuilan cake coklatnya, melotot kesal.

"Tadi ada rapat PMR, buat siaga aja, kan katanya OSIS mau ngadain _event _awal tahun," kata Shion. "Apaa? Event? Aaaa! Senangnya!" Seru Ino. "Nggak usah lebay, deh!" Hinata kini melempari Ino dengan bantal terdekat dari posisi ia duduk.

"Yee, ngapa, sih? Sirik aja!" Balas Ino. Shion meringis. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Eh, kalian tau nggak? Tadi waktu aku lewat depan lapangan basket, ada kakak kelas yang kegelincir, aku nggak kenal, pokoknya rambutnya coklat, itu yang kuingat! Tadi satu lapangan ketawa semua! Hahaha! Untung gak ada luka, cuman lecet dikit," cerita Shion.

"Hahaha, pasti lucu deh kalau liat langsung," timpal Ino. Hinata menyeringai setuju.

"Ah iya, aku mau nawarin nih ke kalian, ada yang mau ikut ekstra mading?" Tanya Shion.

Ino dan Hinata sama-sama diam, tak berminat sama sekali, membosankan, hanya membuat artikel artikel dan artikel, emangnya dunia ini cuman ada artikel ya? Tiap hari cuman melototin artikel? Ckckck.

"Soalnya kalau ada mau sekalian aku bilangin ke pembimbingnya, gimana?" Tanya Shion mempertegas.

Hinata dan Ino? Mereka sudah lebih tegas menggelengkan kepala.

"Aduh, Hinata! Anterin aku ke kantin yuk! Aku laper, hehehe!" Ino nyengir. Hinata hanya memasang wajah, _hah? Serius luh?_

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan Shion dan pergi ke kantin bersama.

Di kantin, Ino ribut memilih makanan (atau lebih tepatnya berantem sama anak kelas 12 yang dia kenal, pengurus OSIS yang bakal digantiin bibit baru :p).

"Thank's ya!" kakak kelas berambut nyentrik, pirang, jabrik pula, keluar dari kantin membawa makanan beberapa. Namun...

Hinata benar-benar kaget saat uang yang jika dirupiahkan (?) 200.000 mungkin? Jatuh dari sakunya, ceroboh sekali!

"Senpai-senpai!" Panggil Hinata, setelah memungut uang itu.

Kakak kelas itu menoleh, "Ya?" tanyanya.

"Uangnya jatuh!" Hinata menyodorkan uang kakak itu yang jatuh tadi.

"Oh? Makasih ya, namamu siapa?" Tanya kakak itu, menerima uang dari tangan Hinata.

"Hyuga Hinata, kelas 10-3," jawab Hinata. "Oh? Aku Namikaze Naruto, kelas 11-1! Salam kenal! Yosh! Aku pergi dulu ya?" Pamit Naruto.. senpai?

"Ya," balas Hinata singkat.

_Itu Naruto senpai? Tam...pan?_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikirannya. Sudah jam 5 sore, waktunya mengajak Ino balik ke kamar.

Jam terus berlalu, hingga jam tidur tiba.

Tapi?

Mengapa Hinata tidak bisa melupakan senyuman Naruto? Ada apa dengannya?

_Jangan-jangan? HAH? Tidak Mungkin! Yang dikatakan Ino.._

Hinata benar-benar panik!

**TBC**

Emm, terimakasih untuk saran dan komentarnya di kolom review kemarin!

Yeay! Aoi jadi tau dehh yang benar kayak gimana :) Arigatooo naaa!

Yosh! Tunggu aja deh chap selanjutnyaa :)


	3. Chapter 3

Camera

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishomoto

Author : Aoi Uzumaki

**Chapter 3 :** Awal aku mengenal perasaan itu.

Hinata terbangun dengan kondisi setengah sadar. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Ini hari Minggu, tapi, tetap saja, mereka harus bangun pagi. Ketertiban adalah kewajiban disini, kalau tidak tertib, silahkan berjemur nanti siang.

Ino juga sudah terbangun, jam 5 subuh! Ini masih mending, hari biasa, mereka bangun jam 3 teng! Tapi mereka sudah biasa, jadi, oke oke saja.

Ada yang mengganjal di kepala Hinata. Wajah, samar-samar semakin jelas.

DEG!

Kembali teringat, perkara semalam. Dimana irisnya bertemu iris safir meneduhkan itu. Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. _Namikaze Naruto-kun? Oh yeah?_

Terbesit di kepalanya untuk menemui si pirang itu lagi, bertanya, ikut ekstra apakah? Tanggal lahir? Dan berbagai deretan pertanyaan lainnya.

Satu yang jelas sekarang, ia menyukai _orang itu. _Pemuda dengan senyum tiga jari berkulit tan dengan tubuh tegap, gagah, dan menunjukkan kewibawaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Pasti akan, jatuh hati, menaruh harapan besar buat berjalan di sampingnya.

Hinata mandi dengan pikiran melayang-layang kemana-mana, hari ini ia harus menghubungi klub Photography sekolah dan disisi lain, ia juga harus menemani Ino membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Minggu yang sibuk, teman!

Sarapan, kegiatan rutin sesudah ritual mandi pagi dengan air dingin yang menyegarkan, membuat mata benar-benar terbuka lebar. Belum rasa yang membuat tubuh kita seolah-olah merasa beku. Menantang.

Hari ini agenda kegiatan Hinata sudah ia tulis di _schedule_-nya.

Mandi

Sarapan pagi

Olahraga w/ Ino

Jam 9 ke ruang klub

Dan seterusnya, padat namun baik untuk masa remaja, aktivitas yang membuat tubuh kuat dan lebih tahan dari penyakit.

"Hei, Hinata, jadi kan? Basket! Basket!" Ino terlihat amat bersemangat.

"Basket?" Hinata tergugu.

"Iyap! Ayolah, bermain saja! Shion aja mau, walau kacamatanya ikut serta,"Ino memelas.

Hinata masih diam. Ragu untuk mengatakan _'Ya, aku mau,' _atau _'Aku tidak mau,' _dan merusak persahabatan mereka? No!

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku mau sajalah," kata Hinata memutuskan, walau hatinya masih tak percaya diri juga dengan keputusannya barusan.

"Nah! Gitu dong!" Ino tersenyum lebar. Hinata meringis saja.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju lapangan basket.

JDUG JDUG

Suara orang yang bermain basket makin terdengar. Lapangan basket sekolah ini ada 3, khusus warga sekolah. Terserah, mau cewek atau cowok, atau bahkan banci kayak Orochimaru-sensei (mantan guru) main basket disini, boleh aja, kok!

Dan jantung Hinata benar-benar terasa mau berhenti detik itu juga saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu. Peluh yang membasahi wajahnya justru menambah kesan keren dari sosok Namikaze Naruto. Belum tatapan manik biru itu. Tajam dan serius saat bermain.

Hinata tergugu. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mencari alasan untuk tidak ikut.

Entah bagaimana, tapi lampu 10 watt langsung muncul di atas kepala Hinata. _Aku punya Ide!_

Akting. Hinata memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi orang yang _mules._

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Ino heran. Rasanya, tadi Hinata baik-baik saja.

Tak lupa, Hinata membuat suaranya menjadi suara orang sakit tingkat dewa.

"A..duuhh, Ino... perutku sakit sekali, mungkin aku kekurangan serat! Aduhhh! Kayaknya aku gak bisa main deh, sakit!" _semoga Ino percaya semoga Ino percaya, _harap Hinata dalam hati.

"Sakit banget ya? Ya udah, kamu enggak ikut aja, daripada nambah parah," kata Ino.

Ckckck, sering liat yang mellow-mellow kok akting amatir gitu aja gak bisa tahu?

"Ya udah, makasih ya!" Hinata akhirnya Cuma duduk di depan kopsis yang notabene ada di seberang lapangan basket.

Hinata memperhatikan bagaimana teman-temannya begitu asyik memainkan bola basket bersama. Walaupun, dia tetap curi-curi pandang kepada Naruto, orang yang _mungkin _sudah menjadi _cinta pertama_nya?

JDAG JDUG

Suara bola basket yang di-dribble, masukkan ke ring, dan lain sebagainya masih santer terdengar di telinga orang yang berada di area sekitar situ. Menghipnotis para penyuka basket untuk segera bergabung, ikut bermain bersama.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan segerombolan anak kelas 12 asyik bermain dengan anak kelas 11, bertanding. Adu kelihaian bermain basket. Tubuh mereka tegap dan tinggi, layaknya atlit atlit di televisi. Menyenangkan melihatnya. Menyaksikan permainan yang begitu sengit sekaligus mendengar teriakan kesenangan karena berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, sampai suara teriakan kekesalan karena gagal memasukkan ke ring lawan.

Tak lupa, seorang Namikaze Naruto juga ikut andil dalam pertandingan persahabatan itu. Melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya dan mimik wajahnya yang entah bagaimana membuat hati Hinata menjadi, hangat?

Hinata mulai bosan dengan pertandingan itu. Dipilihnya keputusan beranjak dari posisinya tadi. Jalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Hm, kelihatannya asyik.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara seseorang bermain gitar. Iseng, Hinata mengintip _siapakah itu?_

Pasangan anak sekolahan rupanya. Yang laki-laki memakai kemeja biru dan celana jeans dan yang perempuan memakai rok terusan selutut warna pink. Kontras sekali. Menggambarkan seorang laki-laki yang gagah dan perempuan yang feminim. Entah lagu apa yang dimainkan sang lelaki, namun itu cukup membuat kekasihnya merona hebat.

Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya. Ingin tahu lagu apa itu. Sayup-sayup mulai terdengar.

_Oh baby i'll take you to the sky_

_Forever you and i, you and i, you and i_

_And we'll be together 'til we die_

_Our love will last forever, and forever you'll be mine. You'll be mine..._

Lagu yang romantis. Untuk pasangan itu.

Hinata sendiri tak terlalu mempedulikan pasangan itu. Baginya, hidupnya adalah jalannya, dan pilihannya. Tak ada alasan untuk cemburu atau iri pada hidup orang lain. Prinsip yang keras, mengingat iri adalah rasa yang paling sulit untuk tidak dirasakan dalam hidup.

Kalau Ino disini, ia pasti akan banjir air. Menangis. Terharu melihat sebuah pasangan yang begitu mesranya memamerkan hubungannya. Belum lagunya tadi. Membuat _nyesek _para jomblo.

Yah, mengingat populasi _jomblo _itu lebih banyak daripada mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan, termasuk orang yang mengetik skenario ini.

Hinata _enjoy _saja, melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Sepertinya, rencananya akan bubrah karena apa yang dia lakukan juga berbeda dari rencana. Yah, setidaknya jam 9 nanti ia tetap akan ke ruang klub photography.

Hinata melintasi ruang musik. Ada suara piano. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengintip dan lagi-lagi sebuah pasangan yang melakukan pacaran di waktu libur. Apakah sekarang sekolah bukan tempat menimba ilmu lagi? Apakah sekolah sudah menjadi tempat yang asyik untuk berduaan? Tak tahukah mereka? Bila ada pasangan sedang berduaan maka yang ketiga adalah setan?

Percuma menggerutu, peduli apa mereka? Yang terpenting mereka happy, kita terbebani itu urusan kesekian. Yang terpenting ya hubungan mereka langgeng, tak adil memang. Tapi itulah dunia. Kepentingan pribadi kadang lebih diutamakan. Walau guru-guru sudah mengajarkan _pentingnya rasa toleransi dan kepentingan bersama _mereka tidak akan menggubris.

Justru malah bersungut-sungut kurang ajar sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Apa peduliku?

Hinata risi juga dari tadi hanya melihat orang pacaran selalu. Setidaknya, kalau memang mau pacaran, jangan di kawasan sekolah! Sawahlah atau area luar sekolah. Ini hari libur kan?

Menyebalkan melihat sang lelaki mengajari _ratunya _bermain piano sambil memegang tangannya mesra. Anak SMA!

Hinata menjauh dari TKP itu. Itu sudah pelecehan menurutnya. Hei! Tangan anak orang dipegang seenak jidat! Mana sama lawan jenisnya pula, triple iuh iuh iuh.

Ia melirik pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 08.15 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Masih kosong. Mereka kalau sudah asyik pasti. Lupa waktu.

Hinata berganti kostum tepat pukul 8 lebih 30 menit pagi. Kini ia sudah tampak rapi. Tak lupa, ia menyisir rambut indigonya hingga rapi. Ia tak mau, saat berhadapan dengan seniornya nanti, justru malah dicap jelek karena penampilan.

Berbekal percaya diri dan tekadnya, Hinata akan memasuki ruangan klub yang dicat serba biru itu (ntah mengapa).

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia memantapkan dirinya sekali lagi untuk mengikuti ekstra atau klub (?) tersebut.

Perlahan tangannya mengetuk pintu yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, bukan karena akan menembak seseorang, sensasinya lebih seperti seseorang yang hendak melamar pekerjaan.

"Permisi," kata Hinata perlahan. "Masuklah!" oh, syukurlah! Seorang gadis! Setidaknya, bukan laki-laki yang bermuka judes dan menyebalkan. Tanya-tanya hal yang enggak penting.

Hinata membuka pintu itu perlahan. Samar-samar dapat ia lihat gadis yang mempersilahkannya masuk tadi, gayanya seperti gadis china. Rambutnya bergaya ponytail, tapi wajahnya memang ke-china-chinaan. Ah! Hinata ingat! Itu adalah senior yang sering dibicarakan oleh Shion! Tenten namanya. Biasanya, ia akan mencepol rambutnya. Tapi, menurut Hinata ponytail lebih baik buat Tenten. Kata Shion, Tenten adalah sosok gadis yang amat jago beladiri. Hampir semua kejuaraan beladiri (perempuan) ia ikuti dan ia juarai.

Mengesankan. Satu kata yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini. Dan, apakah sosok di depannya ini juga mahir dalam photography? Keren.

"Mau jadi anggota ya?" tanya Tenten ramah. Hinata mengangguk. Sehancur-hancurnya sikap cewek Hinata diluar, jika bertemu orang baru, Hinata akan berubah menjadi gadis kalem, pendiam, dan polos.

"Namanya?" tanya Tenten lagi. Satu hal yang ada di benak Tenten saat melihat Hinata, _gadis baik-baik dan tidak pecicilan._ Hm, perhitunganmu kurang tepat!

"Hinata, Hyuga Hinata," apakah ini akan menjadi sesi wawancara. Ayolah! Hinata masih berdiri kaku!

"Duduk saja! Santai! Nanti kan kita jadi satu keluarga," kata Tenten.

Hinata menurut. Walaupun ia masih tegang. Jujur, ia sedikit gemetar melihat senior didepannya ini.

"Kelas, umm! Tidak jadi! Aku sudah menemukan datamu!" seru Tenten saat membaca Tab-nya.

"Klub ini sepi, loh. Kenapa kamu tertarik? Ikut kejuaraan saja tidak boleh oleh sekolah. Tidak seperti klub sains yang amat dimanja," curcol Tenten.

"Aku selalu pengen bisa photography. Liat kamera yang nganggur gitu. Belum liat di internet dan tv-tv, orang-orang yang jago di bidang photography. Aku jadi tambah semangat buat belajar, soal kejuaraan, aku gak masalah kok! Kalau bisa, aku bakal bikin nama klub photography sekolah kita jadi yang terbaik," jelas Hinata.

Tenten mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Jadi itu motivasimu masuk klub ini? Ikut OSIS?" tanya Tenten.

"Baru daftar," jawab Hinata yang sudah mulai enjoy dengan keadaan (sebenernya, membicarakan OSIS adalah larangan buat Aoi, udah patah hati :p).

"Good luck ya, tetapi, jika kamu masuk ke OSIS, apakah kamu bisa membagi waktu antara klub dan organisasi?" tanya Tenten antusias.

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha," Hinata menjawab optimis.

"Bagus, silahkan keluar, selamat ya! Minggu depan kumpul di ruang klub! Oke?" kata Tenten. Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

Terus..

**TBC **aja ya :3 ;) #plakkk

Huaaahh! Selesai chapter 3 (anak yang kehabisan ide).

OSIS itu pantangan buat Aoi -_- dulu gagal! Nyasar ke sini : Dewan Penggalang :p

Buat Naruto jadi ketua OSIS dan disukain Hinata itu emm,, klo Ketua OSIS sih, Aoi kan kepikirannya ketua OSIS mulu (?) –cie Aoi cieee!- yahaha, begitulah :p tapi kenyataan emang kejam! Aoi masih jomblo gak deng single #curcolsejenak

Tapi kalo NaruHina Aoi emang suka kok :p hahahaha... –

Tapi soal ide photography itu terbesit sendirinya

Buat **Author Tanpa Nama **makasih banget atas semua saran dan bantuannya :) Arigato Gozaimasu :) :) #bungkukbungkuk

Dan untuk semua review yang masuk ke kantong fic ini (?) arigatoo~

Salam pramuka! (gaya dikit) :p

**Aoi Uzumaki- **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAMERA**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Aoi Uzumaki

**Happy Reading! Hope You Like It!**

Hinata berjalan lunglai. Capek. Ah, ia mulai berpikir. _Begini saja aku lelah? Bagaimana jika aku ikut berbagai kegiatan? Aku memang payah!_

Hinata melewati lapangan. Disana ada beberapa kakak pembina pramuka sedang rapat, pramuka mendunia kan? Entah mereka merapatkan apa. Ada kakak yang berambut seperti err pantat ayam? Tapi, wajahnya tak bisa dipungkiri, menawan. Lalu, ada kakak yang berambut kecoklatan. Hinata terbelalak. _Neji-nii? Sejak kapan itu orang ikut pramuka?_

Dan lain sebagainya.

Hinata _rada _heran. Apakah si ketua OSIS enggak ikut?

Tunggu-tunggu. Eh, sebentar! Aduh, Hinata lupa! Semua siswa kelas 10 kan wajib mengikuti kegiatan pramuka setiap hari Kamis! Aduduh! Mulai minggu depan memang. Tapi atributnya itu, Hinata kelupaan!

Hinata kembali melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 08.45! Ahh, syukurlah!

Cepat-cepat ia berlari ke kamarnya. Saatnya membeli perlengkapan!

Hinata buru-buru mengambil dompetnya. Isinya memang tidak seberapa. Maklum saja, ia belum ambil uang di ATM, Hinata kan jarang jajan yang aneh-aneh.

Saat akan berangkat, Hinata justru malah kepeleset lihat TV (matanya tuh kayak sliwer gitu, bahasanya apa ya?) melihat MV yang di- request para penonton.

AKB48 (akihabara 48)- River.

Hinata teringat, idolgrup yang sister groupnya banyak sekali. Yang dia ingat:

SNH48 (Shanghai)

JKT48 (Jakarta)

SKE48 (Sakae)

NMB48 (Namba)

HKT48 (Hakata)

Dulu, Hinata pernah pengin ikut audisi 48family, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat melihat penampilan AKB48 yang sedikit _wow _fulgar. Hinata kan tidak suka memakai bikini seperti AKB48 atau SKE48 atau sister groupnya. Teman SMP nya ada yang _pecinta _48 family, maniak.

Satu yang menarik, JKT48 jika membuat MV atau saat _show _tidak pernah memakai bikini. Photobook nya pun jauh berbeda. Lebih sopan JKT48 menurutnya, walau jika ustad yang melihat bakal dikata fulgar juga (-_-).

Satu yang Hinata sukai dari idolgrup ini, performa dancenya itu, mengesankan. Hinata pernah melihat 2-3 MV JKT48, tentu dari si maniak 48Family, tapi kalau AKB48, Hinata sudah sering, kerap ditayangkan di acara musik TV.

Hinata amat menyukai dance River, pernah sewaktu tahun terakhir di SMP, Hinata mengulas tentang dance itu. Temponya cepat, namun dapat dibawakan dengan baik. Pernah sekali dia mempraktekkan dance itu, hasilnya? Hancur-hancuran lah. Tidak profesional, kaku, dan wajahnya jelas tidak hafal gerakannya. Tapi, Hinata fans berat dance-dance tempo cepat dan enerjik, jadi yaa.. tidak sejalan ya?

Dan ia mencoba ke jalan photography, semoga cocok! Ganbatte!

U CAN DO IT!

Selesai MV nya. Keren, jadi pengen ikut nge-dance! Hinata mengangkat bahu, tahu diri sama kelemahannya, dance.

Ia meninggalkan kamarnya begitu saja, yah, tidak begitu saja, ia mengunci kamar dahulu tentunya.

Kan satu orang punya satu kunci.

Mudah dikata susah dijalani, Hinata sekarang percaya kata-kata itu. Tadinya dia pikir, 'ah,cuman nunggu kendaraan umum,' nah sekarang? Udah setengah jam. Tapi, tetap saja, tidak ada angkutan lewat. Hhh.

Hinata mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Tubuhnya sudah penat menunggu angkutan apapun yang lewat.

Hinata sudah pasrah, terserah, angkutan apapun dia terima! Tidak usah elit-elit kalau bisa mengantarkannya sampai ke pusat kota _it's fine! _

Dari tadi, doa sudah terucap di hatinya. Geregetan juga menunggu angkutan lewat.

Capek!

Namun, tuhan memang baik hati! Taksi menepi ke arah Hinata! Wah, senangnya!

Hinata mengucap syukur 100 kali pada tuhan.

"Tujuanmu, Nona?" tanya sang supir taksi.

"Pusat kota!" jawab Hinata yang sedang membuka smartphonenya.

Ada SMS dari Ino.

_From : Ino_

_Hinata! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu! Jangan bilang beli perlengkapan ekstra pramuka! .-. Ugh! Pasti iya, org ada notenya :v Hehehe! Ya sudah, aku pergi sama Shion ajaa! Dasar kau! -_-_

Hinata agak sweatdrop membacanya, udah tau nanya, gitu kali yang ada di benaknya.

Ino memang tidak jelas! Sejak jaman MOS pun dia sudah menjadi cewek caper, ke kakak kelas yang dianggapnya ganteng (walaupun, fakta mengatakan bahwa semua laki-laki yang ditemui Ino ia sebut tampan), Hinata sih cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil membatin, 'dasar, cewek tidak jelas'.

Hinata malah sibuk dengan sosmednya, aplikasi Line atau KakaoTalk sedang nge-tren dikalangan anak remaja, bahkan anak yang sekolahnya asrama pun tak ketinggalan soal _kamajuan teknologi._ Wajar saja, mana ada remaja jaman sekarang yang _kudet? _Anak pesantren pun kebanyakan sudah _update._ Yah, walau tidak semuanya.

Tapi, walaupun Hinata anak yang _update _dan tidak _gaptek_ ada beberapa aplikasi di smartphonenya yang belum ia mengerti, bukan tidak bisa, tapi malas, jadinya tidak mengerti. Menggunakan kamera depan saja, Hinata baru bisa beberapa hari lalu! Bahkan ada aplikasi yang tak pernah dibukanya, _Ghost Radar. _Kakak sepupunya yang men-download. Dan Hinata enggak pernah punya nyali mencobanya, takut di_samperin _katanya.

Yang Hinata penasaran, teman chatnya dari daerah yang bernama Jakarta mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki _tongsis. _Hinata amat penasaran, sampai-sampai meminta foto tongsis itu. Tapi, teman chatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengirimkan foto tongsis itu setelah ia selesai ujian, _ujian apa?_ Ia tidak mengenal daerah diluar Jepang, chat saja mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Kali ini ia akan chatting dengan temannya itu, berhubung kedua pihak sedang online. Awalnya, Hinata hanya bertanya kabar dan pasal ujian itu, yah berbasa-basi sejenak. Tanpa diduga, temannya yang bernama Chika itu mengirimkan sebuah foto di kolom chat mereka.

Kalau di bahasa Indonesiakan mungkin begini:

_Ini loh tongsis yang aku maksud hari itu ;)_

Hinata terdiam memperhatikan setiap inchi dari tongsis itu, bentuknya sih memang unik. Cuma seperti tongkat. Tapi, kata Chika bisa buat foto? Ajaibnya!

Hinata membalas _sugooiiii!_

Tapi, setelahnya Chika offline, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Udah, sampai nih, mau kemana?" sang sopir mengejutkan Hinata.

"Etoo, kalau toko perlengkapan pramuka di mana ya, pak?" tanya Hinata, takut-takut.

"Oh, saya tau! Saya antar sekalian ya? Nanti nyasar!" kata bapaknya.

Hinata mengangguk, tapi membatin, _idih, aku baru mau bilang nih bapak baik kalau ongkosnya gak ditambah, dasar cari untung! Mana pake modus nyasar pula, kan sekarang ada GPS, hell no! Nih bapak gaptek banget!_

Hinata heran, mengapa jauh sekali tokonya? Andai di _kopsis _ada, ia tak perlu serepot ini kan! Guru yang menyebalkan!

"Nah, ini tempatnya, mau saya tungguin nggak? Nanti sekalian pulang?" cari untung _again._

Hinata tersenyum kecut, "Hehe, nggak usah pak, nanti saya nge-bis aja,". Pak Sopir nyengir, niatnya ketahuan, cari untung.

Cepat-cepat Hinata membayar, lalu segera keluar dari taksi itu. _Dasar, _umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Masuklah Hinata ke toko pramuka, tokonya memang tidak besar-besar amat, tapi nampak megah, walau lebih ke arah klasik juga. Tapi menarik.

"Ha? Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si penjual, Hinata menoleh.

"Oh! Saya mencari perlengkapan pramuka," jawab Hinata.

"Nona kelas berapa?" tanya si penjual mencoba membantu Hinata.

"Sepuluh," jawab Hinata. "Ada di sana, Nona," si penjual menunjuk sebuah rak.

Cepat-cepat Hinata pergi ke rak itu, lalu mengambil semua perlengkapan yang kiranya ia butuhkan. Lalu pergi ke kasir, tempatnya membayar semua barang yang diambilnya.

"Totalnya bisa anda lihat disini, Nona," sang penjaga kasir menunjukkan total harga yang tertera di mesin kasir.

"Ini, uangnya, pas! Terima kasih!" Hinata menyerahkan uangnya, lalu membungkuk hormat,

Sang kasir mengangguk, "Terima kasih kedatangannya, sampai jumpa! Datang lagi!" kali ini, sang penyambut toko yang membungkuk.

_Huh, aku tidak akan datang kesitu jika tidak mepet! _Batin Hinata.

Nah, sekarang nikmatilah acara selanjutnya, menunggu angkutan, Lagi.

Hinata lumayan lega saat melihat ada halte dekat dengan jalan itu, setidaknya bukan sopir taksi yang cari untung.

Saat menunggu bis, Hinata bermain smartphone. Dia lagi hobi upload foto di instagram. Banyak hastagnya.

Seperti sekarang contohnya, Hinata berfoto dengan kamera depan smartphonenya. Dan di-upload lah di instagram.

Dia tambahkan deh:

Panas, nunggu bis, beli alat pramuka!

Mungkin ada benarnya persepsi begini, anak remaja jaman sekarang punya prinsip _Harus Update!_ Ya mungkin memang begitu.

Sampai lebaran monyet, Hinata masih menunggu dengan sabar di halte itu. Cuacanya amat panas, membakar kulit. Jika Ino disini...

_Duuhh, panas banget sih? Gak ada yang bawa sunblock ya? Atau payung? Duuuhhaku bisa item nantii aaa!_

Hinata tersenyum membayangkannya, _anak alay seperti dia mah..._

Sampai sebuah bis berhenti di depannya, mengejutkannya, tapi Hinata bersyukur. Penantiannya yang panjang akhirnya terbayar!

Hinata menaiki bis itu. Ongkosnya tetap! Gak kayak sopir taksi culas tadi itu.

Kalau Hinata memakai seragam, tentu bakal dapat diskon lagi, pelajar kan uangnya minim. Apalagi pelajar seperti Ino, habis uangnya buat beli kosmetik, hehe.

Hinata mendapat SMS dari sebuah nomer, tidak tau siapa.

_Hinata ya?_

_Heiii, aku Chikaa! Temanmu dari Jakartaa!_

Hinata terkejut! Chika! Temannya yang memberi tahukan pasal tongsis itu?

Cepat-cepat Hinata membalas,

_Yaaa, aku Hinata! Hei Chika! Lama enggak ngobrol!_

_Gimana kabarnya? Udah kelas berapa sekarang *peace*_

Semenit, dua menit, Hinata menunggu balasan dari Chika. Nomornya +62, nomor Indonesia.

HP nya berbunyi, Hinata segera membukanya.

_Iya, lama banget! :p_

_Kabar aku baikk! Aku masih kelas 9! Udah mau ujian, walau masih tahun depan sih :p_

_Kalau kamu?_

Hinata asyik SMS-an dengan Chika, hingga tak sadar tujuannya.

"Turun dimana Nona?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu yang menaiki bis itu juga.

"Tokyo High School," jawab Hinata cepat, itu nama paling _beken _di kota ini (nama sekolah paling dikenal di kota ini, kalau menyebut yang lain, orang-orang tidak akan mengerti).

"Wah, pasti kamu siswi yang pandai ya? Anak saya dulu _ngebet _sekali masuk situ, tapi sayang nilainya tidak memenuhi standar," kata ibu itu, Hinata mengangguk.

"Akhirnya anak ibu masuk dimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hmm, dia pindah ke Indonesia, ikut ayahnya, katanya sekolah di SMA 1, saya juga kurang tahu," kata Ibu itu.

"Oh, kalau boleh tahu daerah Indonesia mana ya?" tanya Hinata, siapa tahu Jakarta.

"Oh itu, nona tau Yogyakarta? Disana ayahnya bekerja sebagai jurnalis," ibu itu sedikit kesusahan menyebut kata _Yogyakarta._

"Ohhh, Yogyakarta itu seperti apa kalau saya boleh tahu?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Hm, saya juga kurang tahu, tapi anak saya sering mengirim foto disana, pernah pergi ke _alun-alun yogyakarta, taman pintar, _dan yang lainnya, saya juga kurang hafal, Nak! Oh iya, kamu pernah ke Bali?" tanya ibu itu.

"Bali? Bali itu negara mana ya?" Hinata seperti tak asing mendengar kata _Bali._

"Hm, memang ada persepsi bahwa Bali itu nama sebuah negara, tapi itu tidak benar! Ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya Bali itu terletak di Indonesia," jelas ibu itu panjang, lebar juga.

"Oh, yaya! Emh, itu tujuan saya, emmh, permisi, saya duluan," pamit Hinata saat melihat bangunan sekolahnya sudah dekat.

"Oh, silahkan, Nak!"

Bis itu berhenti di halte depan gedung super besar itu, sekolah _elite_ tentu saja di depannya ada halte bis, sesuai kebutuhan siswa.

Hinata turun dari bis itu lalu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup, mungkin Ino dan Shion sedang pergi. Dan benar saja, pintunya terkunci!

Hinata mengambil kunci dari sakunya.

CKLEK!

Benar saja, kamar itu kosong melompong. Hm? Ada note di meja.

_To : Hinata_

_Kita beli alat pramuka, dadahhhh~~~_

_Emm, Hinata kita keluar dulu ya, jaa!_

Hinata jawsdrop, itu pasti yang paragraf pertama Ino yang menulis, _Dasar!_, rutuk Hinata.

Berhubung Hinata sedang _selo _dia membaca buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

_1001 Cara Pengunaan Kamera SLR_

Kurang lebih seperti itu judul bukunya, tebalnya sekitar 300-an halaman, lebih mungkin. Yang Hinata cari memang buku _terlengkap _tentang kamera SLR.

Satu jam berlalu, Hinata masih berkutat dengan buku tebal itu, kalau bicara ilmu, Hinata memang tidak pernah asal.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata justru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kok aku tidak mengerti yang ini ya?" gumamnya. Ketahuilah, belajar ilmu kamera dan ilmu kimia itu berbeda, Hinata. Bersabarlah memahami materi-materi didalam buku itu.

"Haaahhhhh, apa aku sanggup? Ck!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang menarik hari ini bagi Hinata. Menghabiskan berjam-jam di depan sebuah buku yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali itu terasa benar-benar membosankan. Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengerti, ia belum pernah menggunakan kamera SLR pemberian pamannya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-13. Setahunya, kamera hanyalah sebuah benda yang digunakan untuk mengabadikan sebuah momen, itu saja. Tidak kurang tidak lebih.

"Katakan! Bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti klub jika begini saja aku gak paham?" gerutunya.

Hinata melirik jam, hah? Sudah jam 3 sore?

Waktu benar-benar terasa cepat ya. Tapi, mengapa Ino dan Shion belum kembali juga? Ahh, mungkin Shion direpotkan Ino, merajuk supaya ditemani ke mal dekat sana, biasa, Ino.

Hinata beranjak dari sofa empuknya, sudah panas dengan keadaan.

Mengambil gelas dan serbuk minuman. Susu coklat. Usai diseduh, Hinata mencampurnya dengan air es. Saat panas begini memang segar minum-minuman dingin. Kerongkongan yang semula kering bak tanah dimusim kemarau terasa basah seolah-olah hujan tiba-tiba turun di atasnya.

Hinata menyeruput susu itu perlahan. _Aaahh, _batinnya.

Dilihatnya kembali kamera SLR nya.

_Ya! Aku pasti bisa dan aku harus bisa!_

Tekad kuat Hinata. Apakah bisa tercapai?

**TBC**

Pfft! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa ;)

Habis UKK langsung ngebut nih buatnya...

Huft, masih kurang ya? Atau ada saran lagi?

Oiya thank's buat review yang kemarin, cukup nyemangatin ;)

Kalau ada krisar silahkan tulis di kolom review. Aoi terima semuanyaa!

**JAA..**

Sampe ketemu lagi yaa..

**Aoi Uzumaki**


End file.
